Injured Lover
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa wants to go off on a case by herself but Sam isn't to happy with the idea and with good reason.


Injured Lover

Sam wasn't to thrilled at the idea of Teresa going on a case all by herself.

"Sam, honey, I'll be fine. It's just a simple salt and burn. I'll be gone for a few days." Teresa tried to reassure her Fiancé.

"Come on Sammich, let her go. She did fine while she was in Italy." Drade stated from the couch where her and Gabriel were sitting.

"Ya but in Italy she had another hunter with her if she needed back-up." Sam said throwing a look at Drade that said she wasn't helping.

Teresa walked over and placed her hands on his arms, "Sam, I'll be fine. I've learned a lot over that past few years. I had a great teacher." She chimed giving him her best puppy eyes.

Sam knew Teresa could take care of herself, but he still could get over this feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fine, you can go. But I want you to promise me that if you get into any trouble you call me." Sam said sternly, with a hint of worry.

A huge smile came to the young huntress's face, "I promise." She leaned up on her toes to give him one more kiss before grabbing her bags and starting for the door.

"Hey Teresa!" Dean yells as she reaches the door.

She turns just in time to see a pair of keys flying at her. She reaches up and catches them.

"Why don't you take her? But if there is even a scratch on her, it will be the last thing you ever do." Dean smirked.

"Thanks Dean, I promise I'll take care of her." Teresa smiles before heading out the door.

It had been almost a week since Teresa had left and Sam was starting to get antsy.

"Sam, calm down. I bet she's on her way right now." Dean said as he noticed the worried look that had come to his younger brothers face.

"But I've tried her cell a few times and she isn't answering." Sam cried as he started to passé the motel room.

After a couple more days had passed Sam couldn't handle it anymore. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pentagram charm and after focusing on it he put it back in his pocket.

"You rang?" Came Drade's voice from behind the boys.

"Drade, I need your help! It's been almost two weeks since Teresa left and now she isn't answering her phone." Sam cried at the red headed huntress.

Drade was going to say something snide to him about brings over protective but then she saw the complete worried look on the tall hunters face and she decided it wasn't the time.

"Okay I'll go get her. It truly is like having our very own Daphne." Drade smirked as she waved her hand opening up one of her purple portals.

"Do you know where she was staying?" Drade asked as she walked towards the portal.

"Ya, the Garden Trail Motel in Dallas, Texas." Sam said as he started to follow Drade.

She lifted her hand causing Sam to walk into it, "Whoa there. Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going with you!" Sam snapped.

"Oh no you're not. You are going to stay here and wait for me to get back." Drade stated with her hand still on Sam's firm chest.

"The hell I am! She's my fiancée! I'm going with you!" Sam now barked as the worry changed to rage.

"Well if you want her to think that you don't trust her and that she can't handle herself then by all means come with me!" Drade said sarcastically stepping aside.

Sam stopped and thought about what Drade had said. But she was right, if he went with her Teresa would never forgive him. Once she knew that he was going to stay she stepped through the portal into Teresa's motel room.

Drade smiled slightly when she say the room she had entered. Instead of a junk motel, like the boys usually stayed at, she was staying at a pretty posh place. On the wall opposite of the queen bed there were hundred pictures of young girls and newspaper clipping about their deaths. On one map Teresa had circled it and wrote 'Next Vic' on it so Drade decided to check there first. But she was definitely did except the scene that awaited her.

The place on the map ended up being a dark alley way that was covered in blood, Drade walked down a little bit till she started to see bodies with their heads laying a few feet away. She kicked one and when it rolled she saw that it was a vamps head.

"Oh kiddo, what did you get yourself into?" Drade stated as she took in the scene in front of her.

"It's about time you showed up." She heard Teresa's voice from behind her.

Drade spun on her heels to see Teresa on the ground, covered in blood and most of it was hers.

"What the hell happened?" Drade stated as she made her way over to the bleeding huntress.

"Well, my simple salt and burn turned into a vamp nest." Teresa laughed as she started to get up off the ground, holding her hand to her neck, but about half way up she started to fall forward.

"Whoa, slow your roll there kiddo." Drade says as she grabs Teresa lifting her, that's when she noticed the big gash in the bleeding huntress's neck. "We have to get you out of here."

"Sam is not going to be happy with me." Teresa laughs one more time before passing out.

Drade groans as Teresa collapses on her, "You couldn't have waited till we were back at the motel could you." Drade's wings burst from her back and with one swop she is up in the air and on her way back to the boy's motel.

The boys here flapping sounds then a loud thunk, they turn to see that Drade had fallen into the kitchen, her wings spread out.

"Teresa!" Sam yells as he notices that Drade is holding a very bloody Teresa in her arms.

"Step back!" Drade barks as she slowly makes her way over the one of the beds, where she places Teresa gently on it.

"Drade what the hell happened?" Sam barked as he made his way over to his fiancée's side.

"Well her simple Salt and burn turned into a Vamp nest." Drade stated as she started to examine Teresa's wounds. After a couple of minutes she decided that in order to clean them she would have to strip Teresa of her clothing.

"What are you doing!" Sam yells as Drade starts to take of Teresa's shirt.

"Do you want me to heal her or not?" Drade snaps through Sam a look that said if he interrupted her one more time she would stop.

"Dean out!" Sam growls at his brother because he was sure as hell not going to let his brother see his girl half naked.

"What why?" Dean pouts crossing his arms.

All Sam does his throw his brother one of his bitch faces causing Dean to throw his arms up and walking out the door. Sam turns around to see that Drade had completely stripped Teresa of her clothes, only leaving her with her underwear. His face dropped when he saw how cut up she was. He walked over and knelt beside the bed.

Drade leaned over and pulled a small silver knife out of her right boot, "Okay Sam I'm going to need you to hold her down while I start to heal her wounds."

Sam nodded, reached over and wraps his arms around her as Drade pulled the knife across her wrist drawing blood. Drade reached over Teresa's body and started to wipe her blood across her wounds, as the first drop of blood hit Teresa, she jerked up with a terrifying scream of pure agony. Sam tightened his grip on her as Drade continued on her cuts. Teresa continued to scream as Drade went. Sam could feel his heart break every time she'd scream.

"Drade, how much longer?" Sam cried over the screams.

"All I have to do is her neck then I'm done. So make sure you have a good hold on her." Drade commanded as she placed her wrist to her neck.

The scream that came out of Teresa made Sam close his eyes and put his face on her chest so that Drade couldn't see the tears start to form in his eyes. It was only when she had passed out again from the pain that Sam looked up.

"Let's leave her to rest for a while." Drade says softly as she heads over to the fridge grabbing a beer for her and Sam.

Sam slowly walks over to the kitchen, grabbing the beer on his way. After a couple minutes of silence he looks over at Drade.

"Thank you." Sam says quietly as he picks at the label on his bottle.

"It's what I do." Drade states as she takes a swing of her beer.

"So . . . What . . . What happened?" Sam asked sadly.

"Well apparently what she thought was a vengeful spirit killing some girls turned out to be a Vamps nest. And when I got there they were all dead. I have to say she is one strong SOB." Drade says with a slight laugh.

Just then they heard stirring sounds come from the bedroom. Sam looked over to see Teresa starting to get up.

"Sam?" She croaked.

"Teresa, whoa there." Sam cried as he ran over and tried to stop her from getting up, "You need to rest."

"I think you're in good hands. I'm going to find Dean." Drade says as she heads for the door.

"Drade." Teresa chokes from the bed.

"Ya kiddo." Drade turns to face her.

"Thank you." She tries to smile but winces.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I do." She states before leaving the couple.

"Sam . . . I'm . . . ugh . . . I'm so sorry." Teresa whispers through the pain.

Sam leans forward and kisses her forehead, "It's okay. I'm just glad your safe." Sam leans her down and watched over her as she slept

It took a couple of weeks for Teresa to get back on her feet, but from then on Sam wouldn't let her out of his site.


End file.
